


Jigsaw Falling Into Place

by MrMagpie



Series: Jigsaw Falling Into Place [1]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, but not smut, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMagpie/pseuds/MrMagpie
Summary: AU in which Colin and Ed meet at a bar, Colin is a writer and Ed is a talent agent.





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ed is kind of annoying and Colin is kind of insane.

“Can I do ye for another?” Colin was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice of the bartender. She was a small older woman who was there seemingly every night. She knew Colin by name at this point, had seen every girl and boy he had taken home, and even called him a cab a time or two. Colin wouldn’t admit it but he’d trust this old broad with his life.

“Yes please,” Colin answered enthusiastically. He was only on his third gin and tonic, and still in good spirits. He almost always drank alone, but only because he was typically looking for company, and when he wanted it, he found it. Colin knew he wasn’t the most beautiful man who walked through those doors, but there was something about him people were really drawn to. He wasn’t very confident, but he was honest and he thoroughly enjoyed a good chat. He found it easy to be himself and it was infectious. More than anything Colin just liked to make new friends, if they were a good lay it was a bonus. He wasn’t looking for a relationship, not that he could score one if he even tried, his partners never called him back despite his best efforts. But he didn’t mind. He came to the bar when he was happy, sad, angry, or lonely. He came to celebrate or drink his problems away or just have something to do on a wet English evening. He had plenty of friends and a great relationship with his younger brother, but they all had families and responsibilities now and weren’t always up for a night out. So Colin went alone, but he had convinced himself he preferred it that way, whether he truly believed it or not was a question he didn’t care to find the answer to. 

Tonight was much like any other night. Kind of a slow night at the bar, it was a Wednesday after all. The bartender was sweet to him as ever, they had managed a few chats between her serving customers. He wondered if anyone else ever worked at this bar. The bartender always made a joke that she preferred to be called a “mixologist.” She was far too excited about football and spent every weekend serving drinks and watching the game on the bar’s tiny screens. She was comfortable, and she made others around her feel comfortable. That’s why Colin loved this bar. The city was crawling with bars and pubs and lounges, but he always made his way here, this was his home. He saw many of the same people week after week, he had conversed with most of them a time or two, but he wouldn’t call any of them his friends. They often failed to acknowledge each other outside of the bar, but it was hardly awkward.

As the bartender poured him his next drink, he found himself once again distracted. There was a man sitting at the other end of the room in a booth, surrounded by empty pints with a clearly very drunk girl under his arm. He was extremely conventionally attractive, tall, sandy blonde hair, muscular, chiseled features, did I mention tall? But none of that was what attracted Colin to him. Colin wasn’t looking to make any friends or find an easy lay tonight, but became obsessed with observing this man. Some might call it stalking, but Colin wouldn’t go quite that far. No, something about this bloke was more interesting than his handsome face. It was something behind his eyes Colin wasn’t sure others could see. He leaned over to his bartender friend, still keeping an eye on the man and whispered, “hey what can ya tell me about Adonis over there?”

“Oh him? He’s in here every few weeks. Always brings some skinny broad with him. He can really throw ‘em back, but his little girlfriends can never keep up. He seems nice enough though, he escorts them out after they’ve had enough and acts all gentlemanly and shite. Kind of your Prince Charming type. Why, does Coz have himself a crush?” The bartender smiled a cheeky grin and narrowed her playful eyes at Colin.

“Oh stop… I mean I’d like to get to know him. Isn’t there something a bit off about him? He seems different from your typical Greek god, straight, white guy type. I think he’s a weirdo.”

“Well why don’t you go find out? His girlfriend is leaving, without him, apparently.”

He watched as the girl kissed him on the cheek, nearly falling into him and made her way to the door, but not before running into a table and two chairs. As she stumbled out the door, Colin nodded his head at the bartender and got up from his seat. “Cheers.”

As soon as Colin turned around to face the other man his eyes made direct contact with his for a brief moment and he felt the blood rush to his head. He chose to stare at the table the man was sitting at as he sauntered over to him.

“Hey mate, I’m Colin, is this seat taken?”

“Not anymore, I’m Ed.” Ed. What a dumb name.

Colin sat down at the opposite end of the table before Ed could protest. “Your girlfriend looked a bit tipsy, will she make it home alright?”

“She’s not my… eh, yeah, I called her a cab. I just met her at another place, seemed like a real interesting bird at the time. I wanted to have a nice chat with her but she turned out to… not be my type. A little handsy and not quite as bright as I thought.”

“So you realised she’s dumber than she looks and made her go home alone?” Colin tried to hold back a smirk.

“Hey mate, gimme a break. I’m just trying to have a decent evening.”

“Right enough.”

“I’m actually glad you sat down, I’m at my fifth pint and could use some better company. Haven’t I seen you around here before?”

“Yeah I’m here all the time. I haven’t seen you though.”

“I go to other places, try to keep it fresh. I like it here though. A little sleazy but nice crowd. That bartender’s a riot.”

“Oh she’s great,” Colin didn’t want to mention they’d been talking about him earlier. He shot her a glance and noticed she was watching them. Creepy bitch.

“Yeah well… what do you do? And why are you in here all the time?” Ed forced an awkward laugh. Colin wasn’t amused.

“I play bass, live in squalor, write, make friends along the way. I’m here because I’m just dying for human contact.” Now he was amused.

“Of course you write, you look like a fuckin’ writer. I play guitar but I’m not very good, I suppose that means I could play the bass spectacularly.”

“You fuckin’ wish mate. What do you mean I look like a writer?”

“Never mind. I’m a talent agent. I know good music when I see it, so I know I can’t make good music. I know bassists typically aren’t that impressive on their own though.”

“Come back to my flat and let me show you an impressive bassist.” Now Colin was feeling the effects of the gin. Ed had him right where he wanted him.

“Come off it mate, I’m just teasin’ ya.” But Colin wasn’t buying it. Now he was a bit disappointed Ed didn’t want to come home with him, he really wanted to show off, and he felt dumb and embarrassed for even trying to talk to him. He had figured out what it was about this man that intrigued him so much — he was a stuck up arsehole and not the type to typically hang out at this bar.  
“Well, it was nice chatting with you,” Colin threw back the remainder of his drink, “I’ll let ya get back to your pints, I’ve got to head home.” Ed wanted to stop him, he wanted to talk to him, he wanted to know him, but he knew his teasing wasn’t impressive.

“Fine then. I’ll see you another time.”

Colin nodded at the bartender who responded with a warm smile as he left the bar. He put his head down and shoved his hands in his coat pockets as he walked home. The rain had lightened to a drizzle now, but it was still cold as ever. He couldn’t wait to be home in his cozy flat and have that Ed character out of his head. Who does he think he is? Calm down Cozzie, he was just drunk and teasing you. So why did it bother him so much? Colin had dealt with many the drunken fool at the bar, a few of them even made their way into his bed. So why was he so intimidated by this guy?

Colin locked the door to his flat behind him as he stepped in and began stripping himself of his wet clothes. He shivered and turned up the furnace on his way to the bathroom. He gave the shower a moment to warm up before he stepped in and put his head under the steaming water. A hot shower and a relaxing evening to himself would get this bastard out of his head. He began soaping up his hair and started feeling lightheaded. He rinsed his hair and leaned back against the shower wall. A good wank would cleanse his mind and calm him down. So he let his hand wander down to his crotch, and stroked himself gently under the shower head.

It was working, his mind went to the memory of the girl he’d brought home two weeks ago. She wasn’t the most beautiful or interesting girl he had ever met, but her self-confidence turned him on like nothing else. She was so sure of herself and so bold in the bedroom and acted as if she wanted to get him off more than she wanted to get off herself. Colin stepped away from the water and lubed himself up with shampoo. Now he could really go to town. He bit his lip and ran his other hand through his hair as he remembered the way her tongue felt on his dick. But the more he focused on the feeling the more his mind played tricks on him. This was typical, he’d think about one person and a few others would take their place before he came, but this time his mind was pretty insistent on one in particular. That messy hair poorly shaped into that stupid traditional hair cut, those massive strong arms, that chest trying to escape from his unbuttoned shirt, that stupid, stupid face that was so flawlessly sculpted by the gods. And his disgusting, beautiful smile. His entire face smiled when he smiled.

Before Colin could stop himself he was spilling over his hand and trying to catch his breath. As his heart beat slowed back to normal and he watched his cum circle down the shower drain, he wanted to run away. He wanted to jump out of the shower, put his clothes on, and run out the front door. So that’s what he did.


	2. part 2

Colin barely had enough time to get his arm through his coat sleeve before he was halfway down the street, sprinting at full speed. He told himself a proper jog would clear his head, but this was no jog. Maybe he was a bit more drunk than he thought. Thankfully there was no one out at this hour to watch the madman running through the streets. He wasn’t sure where he was going but he figured he would just run until he couldn’t anymore — which wouldn’t take long. He was a writer, after all.

As he came over a hill leading down a path under a dark underpass, he began to slow down. He was right, it didn’t take long. Damn his skinny legs. He was out of breath and his face felt frost bitten but he felt better. He felt like he had run away from thoughts of this fucking Ed guy, left them in his shower or wherever. He didn’t think it safe to return home just yet. He hoped he had remembered to lock the door.

Colin caught his breath as he walked along the foot path passing bars that were closing and kicking out the last few parties of sloppy girls and testosterone-fuelled lads. He watched signs in shop windows flicker off and custodians unlock back doors to begin their night shifts. He focused his attention on observing the things happening around him, rather than the miserable thoughts in his head. The city was truly an interesting place after everyone was home in their beds. That’s where he should be. Why was he out here roaming the streets like a lost puppy? Oh right, Ed. Fucking Ed. And there his mind went again, he couldn’t keep him out. He had to confront Ed again. He would devise a plan to meet him again at the bar, he was sure he’d return eventually. In the meantime he realised he had walked too far from his flat, and now had to walk back. He wondered if he would make it to sleep before morning.

The next day he spent the day writing, trying to clear his thoughts. He went out for breakfast around noon, drank a bit too much tea, and had a wank or two. Or three. By eight in the evening he decided he would suck it up and head back to the bar. He hoped Ed would be there, and he wanted nothing more than for him not to be there. It would be relaxing to have a drink and talk to someone new and erase Ed from his head completely, if only for a night. But what if that didn’t work? That’s why he had to talk to Ed again, to settle his mind.

He sat down at the bar and nodded at the bartender, who opened a tab for him and poured him his usual drink without saying a word. The bar was empty save for a few boys playing billiards and two girls in the corner eyeing them and whispering at each other. “So how was that guy Whatshisname? You lot didn’t chat for long before you left all flustered.”

“His name is Ed. He’s an arsehole. I was actually hoping to meet him again.”

“I thought you said he was an arsehole.”

“An interesting arsehole.” The bartender opened her mouth to say something else when she was beckoned to the other side of the room. “Bartender! Another round!” She rolled her eyes and excused herself, getting out three pints to fill with beer.

As Colin watched her walk away to the obnoxious group at the pool table, the bell on the door chimed and he looked up. Well naturally it was Ed, isn’t that who we’re waiting for? He didn’t seem to have as much smug confidence as he had the night before, he almost looked like he was drowning in his clothes and didn’t want to be there. But there he was, and no skinny broad on his arm this time. Colin tilted his head to look at him which caught his eye and he sat down next to him.

“Back already? I thought you liked to ‘keep it fresh.’” Colin gave him a bored look.

“Well I was actually looking for you.” Damnit, Colin was supposed to be the one playing the cards this time.

“Why?”

Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out his business card. “If you ever really do want to… show me an impressive bassist, call me. I’ll be around.” He turned to walk out of the bar. That was it? That’s all he was going to say? Did he really want to hear Colin’s playing or was he teasing him again?

“Really? I mean… stay and have a drink with me. Are you busy?” He was going soft.

Ed didn’t let Colin see him smile. “I guess I could.” He sat next to Colin and politely asked the bartender for a pint of lager. She filled a glass for him and checked to see if Colin needed a second drink.

“You’re too good to me Maria.”

“You’re my best costumer.” She left the two men alone to tend to the other patrons. One of the giggling girls looked like she was going to be sick, and the lads were downing their drinks a bit too fast for her taste.

“So I could have sworn I saw you running down the foot path near Cross Keys last night. Was that you?” Colin hoped he couldn’t tell he had gone red.

“Running? In the middle of the night through the city? I haven’t gone quite that mad just yet.”

“Right well… I was thinking about what you said last night, and I haven’t found any decent new talent in a while. I’ve honestly been thinking, if I can improve my guitar playing, it would be really neat to start a band of my own. That’s just a dream though, I haven’t got the time to do something like that. Where do you find the time to get good enough at an instrument that you’re willing to invite some bloke at the bar back to your flat just to prove it to him?” Ed gave him half a smile.

“The only other thing I do is write…. and drink. That only takes up so many hours of the day.”

“Right enough. Well I know it’s a bit early but I haven’t got a date this evening if you’d like to show me what you’re made of.”

“What?”

“Your bass playing.”

“Right… let me close my tab.”

The walk back to Colin’s flat wasn’t as agonising as he thought it would be. Him and Ed actually had a nice chat, it was comfortable, there were a few laughs. This is exactly what he needed to feel better about this Ed fellow. Maybe he really was developing a crush, he was handsome enough, but not really Colin’s type. The guy was clearly straight anyway, so why bother giving it another thought?

“Excuse the mess, I live alone. Have a seat, can I get you a drink?”

“Whatever’s fine.” Then whatever is what you’ll get.

Colin went into the kitchen and left Ed in the living room to get comfortable. He opened the fridge and pulled out two cheap beers that had migrated to the very back. He always went to the bar for his drinks, he wasn’t sure how old the pack even was. Alcohol gets better with age, right?

He returned with the drinks and tossed one to Ed. “Do you mind if I smoke in here?” Ed said with a fag already in his mouth.

“Only if you don’t share.” So he tossed the pack and the lighter to Colin after lighting his own.

“Let’s get on with this bass playing I’ve heard so much about.” Colin rolled his eyes and went into his study to grab his instrument. He took a deep breath and smiled to himself. He hadn’t a clue how he’d gotten a job as a writer, as shitty at writing as he thought he was, but one thing he was confident in was his musical ability. He knew he was good enough to be in a band, the problem was he hadn’t anyone to play with him. He sometimes fooled around with his brother Jonny, but Jonny was never much interested in making music with him. Jonny was an incredible musician, he did things to a guitar Colin had never seen before, but he was always too into himself to let Colin have any say. As much as they both loved music, they never played together, that’s just how it was.

Colin reentered the living room, a cigarette in his mouth and his bass around his neck. He plugged it into the small amp that sat near the window and began tuning it. Ed leaned back on the sofa, finishing his fag and sipping at his shitty beer. He didn’t seem to notice it was shitty. Or maybe he was just being polite.

Colin put his cigarette out in the pristine ash tray that sat on the coffee table. At least something in his flat was clean. He placed his hands gently on his bass and began playing. The more he played, the more into it he got, and the better he got. Ed was a bit taken aback, he had expected Colin to be quite good but not this confident about it. The way he played his bass was almost erotic. He plucked at the strings as if he was trying to rip them out with his fingers. He held the instrument with a firm grip that was almost intimidating, and looked at it almost with a lusty gaze. Ed felt the blood rush to his trousers.

Colin finished playing and looked up and smiled at Ed, finally feeling like he had some closure. Ed smiled wide and clapped. “Mate that was fuckin’ brilliant! I had no idea you could play so well! Do you think you could give me some pointers? I’d kill to be good enough to be in a band with you. We could make it big!” Colin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Someone actually wanted to be in a band with him? He always compared himself to his younger brother, and he was the one who felt inadequate, but now here Ed was admitting he was the one who felt inadequate compared to Colin. 

Colin put his bass back on the stand and sat across from Ed on his armchair, picking up his beer and snagging another cigarette without asking. Ed left his open pack on the table at Colin’s house, he should know better. He didn’t seem to mind though. He was sitting at the edge of the sofa with his legs spread and a wide-eyed grin on his face.

“Calm down Ed. I told you you’d be impressed. If you want guitar playing tips you should really ask my brother Jonny, he’s the guitarist,” Colin said, rolling his eyes and lighting his cigarette.

“I knew I would be, but that was really something else. When can I meet Jonny?” Colin felt a twinge of jealousy. He didn’t need to meet Jonny. 

“I d’know mate. How’s your beer?”

“Disgusting.”

“I know.”

“Can I have another?”

“Get it yourself,” Colin nodded towards the kitchen, “And get me one too.”

Ed headed towards the tiny kitchen and Colin realised he had forgotten to breathe. He was impressing Ed and it meant everything to him. He never wanted to impress anyone so bad. Maybe if he could get a few more drinks in him then he could really impress him. Maria had said he could really throw ‘em back though, so he might end up making a fool of himself before he even got a chance with Ed.

The evening went on into the wee hours of the morning. The two men talked about music for hours and enthused about what artists they liked and listened to records and Colin even had some tips for Ed, while always reminding him how different bass and guitar were. By around four in the morning, the beers were gone and both men were drunk… off their asses. Colin was clearly the lightweight of the two. He had put up a good fight though. Ed was impressed after all.

“Ed… no… wait, fuck, you gotta listen to this Pale Saints record before you go. I swear it’ll change your life… forever.”

“I’ve really got to get out of here mate. I’ve had a great night but I’m not sure if I can even find my way home at this point,” Ed said laughing wildly. He wasn’t sure if he was laughing at Colin’s drunken whining, the tickling feeling in his stomach, or the fact that Colin had four eyes.

“Pleeeeease just stay for one more Eddyyyy. Fuck, why do you even have to go home anyway? Just stay here with me. You can sleep here,” he patted the sofa, “and I’ll make you tea in the morning!”

“It already is the morning mate,” but as Ed got up to leave Colin grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back down onto the sofa, practically on top of him. He had placed Ed’s hand dangerously close to his crotch, but neither man seemed to notice.

“C’mon Ed, please?” Colin suddenly sobered up.

“But I hate sleeping on couches.”

“Then sleep in my bed.”

“Where will you sleep?”

“…In my bed.” Colin didn’t understand the question.

“Alright… then. Well put the sodding record on.” Colin smiled so wide Ed thought the corners of his mouth might tear. He put the record on and plopped down on Ed’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and putting his head on his chest. Ed put his hand on Colin’s hip as a reflex. They were so boozed up there was no tension in being so close.

“I fucking… mmmlove this record.” Colin buried his face in Ed’s chest and sighed. Ed could have died happy right then.

After listening to a few tracks, Ed feared Colin may have fallen asleep. “I’m glad you decided to speak to me last night, Colin. I really am,” he finally piped up.

“Call me Coz.”

“Can I call you Cozzie?”

“Okay.”

Ed smiled to himself and got comfortable with Colin still on top of him. He held Colin’s head with one hand and wrapped the other around his lower back. Their legs were tangled and Colin’s eyes were still closed and Ed thought he could stay that way forever.

But Ed had to ruin it, as he did with everyone he ever tried to spend the night with. That’s why he always got them tanked beforehand, so any funny business would be brushed off as drunken shenanigans. He inhaled Colin’s sweet scent and ran his fingers through his hair and hoped to God and Satan and the fucking Queen he wouldn’t notice the bulge growing in his trousers.

Colin’s head shot up and he looked Ed dead in the eye. “I coulda swore you were straight.” Whoops, he noticed.

“Hardly,” Ed said, feigning coolness as his face became hot.

“Ugh,” Colin let out a frustrated grunt and crawled up Ed until their faces were inches apart. “That is so fucking stupid,” he said, and landed the sloppiest and most confident kiss onto Ed’s lips. Ed couldn’t help but laugh.

“Wassofunny?”

“C’mere,” Ed kissed him again and sat up. Colin wrapped his legs around his waist and Ed stood up, holding him and stumbling to the bedroom. Their lips finally parted and he threw him on the bed and pulled his shirt off over his head. He lifted Colin’s shirt and began kissing up from his hip bone. He stopped at his chest and noticed Colin looking down at him thoughtfully.

“What?”

“I hope you stick around.” Colin was suddenly sober.

“I might.” Ed grinned and attacked his lips once more.


End file.
